The jasper event
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Mating season has arrived and every female is in heat however the northern pack leader proposes an idea that will bring the packs together kate loves the idea but wonders if this connects to the future Emerald saw Rated M for extreme sex scenes and an incest scene The Voyageur pack and sawtooth have cameos


It was time..Mating season has arrived every female in jasper was horny the males were preparing themselves the best thing about mating season is that everyone gets to express their love physically however the bad thing is that sometimes its not willingly.

Girl would sometimes rape the males humphrey learned that the hard way one mating season as sweets tried too luckly kate rescued him by dragging him awayand punching sweets.

How ever jasper wasn't the only park to have mating wolves sawtooth pack has started princess and flint were fucking against the den wall with prince and some unknown girl fucking prince thrusted in and out of the female gawking at princess "ha I'm mating...with a girl" princess looked at prince with her body rocking back and forth and spoke in a sarcastically tone "hooray for you"

The Voyageurs pack is mating aswell shadow was mating with a grey furred female he met a few days ago named Kelly,she met obsidian however he's not warmed up to her yet so after mating season she vowed to spend some time to get know him.

Rebecca was standing next to her mate Emily who had brown fur who cornered a grey furred omega male in his den"you can go first,I've got patience" Rebecca said then Emily approached the omega then stopped so close to the male that their noses touched "hi."emily said nicely "h..hello"the omega said nervously "what's your name"Emily asked motherly "Steve" the omega said nervously emily giggled "ok steve,are you a omega?" steve knodded rubbing his nose against Emily's.

"Lovely so am i."Emily said Steve formed a shy smile then Emily rubbed steve's front leg with her paw "it's nice to meet you steve,ready to have some fun"steve shyly nodded.

Emily giggled then slowly took him to the den floor with their noses still touching Rebecca started to rub herself at the sight of Emily grinding on steve "that is the most hottest thing I've ever seen"Rebecca comented as emily moaned loudly.

Back at jasper

Claudette pushed stinky against a rock and made out with him "mmm sorry about this stinky..I'm just sooo horny" then she threw him to the ground and engulfed his wolfhood stinky groaned and moaned as Claudette bobbed her head up and down "oh fenrir"stinky moaned then she took it out and turned around presenting "fuck me stinky..please i beg of you" stinky hesitated for a moment but say the look on Claudette's face then mounted her and thrusted in and out "oh,why can't you go to fleet?" Claudette moaned then spoke "because I'm afraid mom and dad will chase him out,plus it takes an hour to get to the north i can't wait that long without trying to hump a porcupine." then stinky notice a quill sticking out of her butt then pulled it out "is that where this came from" stinky asked throwing the quill away.

"Ahh...shit stinky"Claudette moaned. stinky moaned and slapped Claudette's ass Claudette's eyes rolled back "ahhh fuck!"Claudette screamed as stinky thrusted faster and harder then stinky thusted on last time and Claudette squealed as she felt stinky's sperm entered her.

They both collapsed next to the rock panting "wow you faired better than Ed" stinky looked at Claudette confused "Ed,you mated with Ed when?!" Claudette chuckled "a while ago I'll tell you later"

Humphrey was walking with shakey and salty mooch was busy pounding candy.

They saw lilly being fucked by garth then kate ran up to them "garth...garth stop fucking my sister and listen" garth stopped thrusting and looked at kate annoyed "Nathaniel wants to talk to us regarding mating season come on" garth pulled out of lilly and ran with kate lilly looked at the 3 omegas and smiled seductively.

Kate and garth waited in a field kate shook her left back leg "ooooh shit,I'm so total horny right now"kate said in a sing songy tone garth looked at kate "easy kate" Kate took deep breaths Nathaniel walked up to them kate whined and stamped her foot she was resisting the urge to throw herself at Nathaniel and garth kate began hyperventilating.

Nathaniel looked at kate "control yourself kate,i think you like what i have to offer" kate stared at him "is it what's between your legs" Nathaniel chuckled "not just my legs kate" kate grunted the heat was getting to her "don't tease me Nathaniel,i'm trying my best to take you down...and eat your entire wolfhood..you sexy northern alpha come here"kate tried to pounce but garth stopped her by biting her tail "kate i propose an orgy between the north east and western packs" kate looked at Nathaniel like he was god "Nathaniel...you are a dirty boy..i like you a lot"kate said smiling "haven't you ever wondered what other males have to offer" kate nodded "now you don't have to except this offer and you'll be neck deep in other male wolfhoods,alpha and omega" kate began panting at the idea "let me run it by with the pack".

"An orgy,damn kate that's major"humphrey exclamed "Claudette and Stinky listened "this is our opportunity to explore new people,besides humphrey i love you but mating with you is getting a little bit boring" then she looked at Claudette "Claudette...you're grown up now and since you're in heat i give you full permission to mate with fleet" Claudette squealed happily then kate began walking out "I'm giving you the ok to fuck other female's humphrey,enjoy".

Kate met up with Nathaniel again "the east and west accept when do we start"kate ask "midnight"Nathaniel grinned "you'll be the first male i fuck"kate said walking away.

 **Hours later**

Kate gathered the west and eastern packs marching to where the northern pack told them to meet them they stopped in front of a field and the northern pack was waiting kate looked at Nathaniel and grinned then she realized something the all 3 packs were there and she recalled somthing emerald told her.

 **"an extreme event is going to happen here in 2 months that will bring the north,east and western packs together as if to form one giant pack"**

Kate pondered for a moment could this be what emerald spoke about kate shook her head she was too horny to care.

"Kate,ready to have my wolfhood inside you"Nathaniel shouted from across the field "oh yeah,are you ready to taste my cum"kate shouted back garth looked at kate "i bet your cum tastes nasty" "oh shut up or you won't get any"kate snapped.

Then Nathaniel shouted "northern pack" kate look at Nathaniel "make them cum" then the northern pack charged forward and so did the east and western packs.

Kate led the charge drooling "whoo hoo" kate exclamed then she tackled Nathaniel and they rolled a few feet away.

Everyone started fucking each other the entire field was littered with wolves garth was fucking some unknown girl lilly was having a threesome with sweets and a northern male omega wolf humphrey was having his wolfhood sucked by an eastern.

Nathaniel was fucking kate hard in the ass kate had her face in the grass "fuck yeah harder yes yes yes"kate moaned.

Claudette slipped away with fleet and the stopped not to far as they heard loud moaning in the distance "mom has given me permission fleet,let's fuck while we still can" Claudette and fleet begun making out hard breathing heavily and rubbing each others body they traded saliva and then they pulled away and Claudette turned around and lifted her tail "do it baby" fleet entered Claudette grunting and started trusting "ahh fenrir"fleet groaned Claudette panted as her body rocked back and forth "so good come on faster..harder" fleet went as fast as he could his hips hit Claudette's butt making loud slapping sounds.

"Yes yes that's it fleet oh..fu.."Claudette groaned fleet lifted his head to the starry night sky.

Fleet was close he could feel it "god I'm gonna cum" then he released his load into her Claudette groaned as she collapsed with fleet on top of her panting "i love you Claudette"fleet said "i love you too"Claudette said.

Kate was being pounded by scar and Garth scar was fucking kate in the ass and kate had garth's wolfhood in her mouth Kate's nose was bent up against garth's stomach Kate's eyes rolled back and she gagged as garth orgasmed in her mouth she swalloed all of it and garth pulled out while scar continued to fuck her ass then after a minte scar orgasm ed "garth"kate called garth looked at kate "i just had this very strange thought" garth looked at kate confused "you remember what emerald told us that there will be an event that will bring all 3 packs together and jasper won't be the same" garth nodded kate snorted a laugh "i think he was talking about this" garth looked at kate in shock "what" kate then gasped "oh my goodness,jasper will be changed after this,hopefully it's for the better" garth nodded the out of nowhere he was tackled be claws and a nars stood infront of kate who looked up at nars "hi kate" he said kate smiled at nars then she opened her mouth and nars put his wolfhood in and started humping Kate's face.

 **1 month later**

Mating season has passed and the females were no longer in heat and in other and in other news the northern pack has merged with the east and west.

Kate visited emerald who lived in the northern pack "was that the event you saw"kate asked emerald nodded kate looked away in embarrassment "sorry you saw all that in your vision" "i showed my mom and dad and i asked but they told me to wait until i was older"emerald said kate nodded "yeah,it's for the best honey" kate said walking away back to her pack.

* * *

 **Deleted scenes**

 **Warning some of these scenes didn't make the final cut because they either were too long or they were too hot or they could've lead to something that could've changed jasper forever and i couldn't go through with it.**

 **Deleted scene 1:Claudette finds Ed**

Claudette was wondering around trying to find fleet she even asked his sister where he might be she didn't know she decided to go back home but as she got to her territory she saw ed alone so she approached him "hi ed,i need to ask you something".

 **Deleted scene 2:Lilly's flat ass**

Lilly moaned loudly as garth pounded her ass hard "ohhh shit garth"lilly moaned garth thrusted faster and harder "shit whoo,argh fuck"garth moaned then he gave lilly ass a slap causing her to yelp in pleasure then he stared at her ass and noticed something "Fenrir lilly your ass is flat" lilly scoffed "we've mated before and you're now noticing how flat my butt is"

"I was too caught up in the moment to notice" lilly huffed "fine if my tiny ass bothers you then maybe you should fuck kate" garth then pulled out of lilly and walked away "maybe i will" lilly groaned in frustration.

 **Deleted scene 3:KatexNathanial**

Kate and Nathaniel rolled down a hill and stopped kate was on top of him "got you"

Kate said seductively "now what are you gonna do with me"Nathaniel asked grinning. Kate sat on his dick causing them both to moan "I'm gonna make you cum"then she bounced up and down on his dick kate placed her paws on his chest "oh..you're bigger than humphrey,don't tell him i said that"kate moaned Nathaniel chuckled and thrusted up "ohh shit I'm gonna.."but kate interupted "shhh don't tell me just do it" and after a few more hard thrusts Nathaniel spewed his seed in kate kate pressed her nose against his and yelled "Aaarrggghhhhooohh"kate colapsed beside him panting.

 **Deleted scene 4:Lilly goes to Jester for pleasure**

Lilly was bother by what garth said to her a week ago how her ass is flat so she decided to go to someone who will not complain about her flat tiny ass she took a train ride to sawtooth pack. Lilly arrived and was greeted by princess "hello lilly what can i do for you" lilly smiled "i need to see jester,its important" princess led lilly to were jester resides and called "jester,lilly is here to see you" lilly approached jester "hello lilly what mmmff" lilly planted a kiss on jester princess eyes widened "oh my"she said then lilly pulled "garth made fun of my ass,so i decided to go to someone else you were my top choice,i need your wolfhood jester" jester was taken back but replied with "ok" and lilly grinned and princess started to back put "i can sense it's gonna get loud in here so I'm gonna...yeah" and princess ran out.

 **Deleted scene 5:Kate encounters Fenrir**

Kate was laying against a tree rubbing her pussy when a loud thumping noise was heard kate looked up to see fenrir in his giant form grinning at her "hello kate,i can't help but notice you're in heat and" but kate interupted him "I'm sorry to interupt you but i cannot take this anymore,i know we've haven't been on the best of terms last time we met but I'm willing to put that aside and ask you for a enormous request,i need you to pleasure me...humphrey is fucking some female wolf" fenrir shrunk down to her size and entered her "you know kate if humphrey isn't treating you well you can come with me and be a wolf goddess" kate snorted a laugh "I'll keep that in mind".


End file.
